Sleep
by NijiBrush
Summary: It almost seemed as if he'd gone somewhere else. As if his mind had gone somewhere and left his body behind. I wondered where, and if somehow I could find a way there too. If somehow...we could have met... (Aelita's POV) (Jerlita) (One Shot)


**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Code Lyoko T_T**

 **Author Note: This is set early in season one, as Aelita gazes out at Jeremie working late one night on her materialization.**

Sleep (Aelta's POV)

What was he giving up to help me? What had filled his hours before worry over me? Before the fight with XANA? He seemed so completely absorbed in my struggles, in the problems he didn't rightly have to take on. Yet now they seemed as much his worries as my own, if not more so.

What had his life been like before we meet?

So much of me wanted to know. To understand everything about him. He was so kind to me, but I wasn't sure why. So much of his past, was like my own...a mystery. I wasn't sure what drove him to work so hard for a stranger, but I was very grateful that he did.

I felt a soft smile fill my face as I gazed out at him from his computer screen. His eyes seemed heavy, and I could tell by the change in lighting that it was now what he had described as night. His eyes were filled with many failed programming attempts, and another thing he had once said was called "sleep."

But it wasn't any of those things about his eyes that made me smile. No it was...maybe it was the color. They were blue. I'd seen that humans have eyes of different colors. Ulrich and Yumi's were both green for instance, and Odd's were also blue like Jeremie's. But...something was unique about his eyes. Something in the way his gaze could range between fearless determination and...and the way they softly glowed when his face sometimes suddenly become red.

I wasn't sure why I enjoyed looking at them most of all, but I did. I always did. They captivated me and filled me with a feeling I couldn't describe. I wanted to tell him that, but another strange feeling always seemed to make the words harder than others to say.

I watched as he slowly pushed his slipping glasses up the bridge of his nose. In the silence all I heard was the sound his fingers made as he typed. Often when he was close to what he hoped would be a solution to bringing me to earth, we wouldn't speak very much. Though I enjoyed our conversations, I didn't mind the quiet times either.

I was happy to be silently with him, to not be alone. And though I would have gladly stayed like this until the light shifted back into day, I knew he needed the thing called sleep. I didn't sleep, but I had seen him asleep once. He had left a program to finish running and he laid down and pulled a large cloth over himself.

Then strangely, and yet beautifully, I listened as his breaths fell into a slow soft pattern. And his blue eyes were closed. It almost seemed as if he'd gone somewhere else. As if his mind had gone somewhere and left his body behind. I wondered where, and if somehow I could find a way there too. If somehow we could have met.

He'd mentioned dreams only once, and I found the idea confusing. But he'd never said what his own dreams were like. No not until that night I'd watched him sleeping. I didn't think someone asleep could speak, but suddenly he'd whispered my name into the darkness of his room. It was faint but unmistakable... Was I in his dreams? Was there really a place that we could meet, that we could be together?

I still didn't understand fully, but I knew that sleep was something humans had to do, and perhaps dreams were also needed. So stopping my thoughts from wondering I looked back out at Jeremie. I had almost spoken his name, almost reminded him it was now night, when I realized that the sound of typing had stopped.

Leaning forward his eyes were closed, and his breathing had fallen to a gentle rhythm. He was asleep. Smiling I felt that strange feeling fill my chest again. He was asleep, and perhaps dreaming. Maybe even...of me. I wasn't sure why, but I liked that thought most of all.

And I hoped that when he had succeed, and I really could live on earth too that... Well I wanted to sleep, and to dream. Dreams of Jeremie, that's what I wanted most of all. Hesitating to leave I gazed out at him one last time. I wasn't sure why, but I felt both sadness and happiness all in the same moment. But most of all I felt hope, hope that one day we truly would be together.

So I let the words drift softly from my lips. So soft that it almost sounded like I too was dreaming...

"Goodnight...Jeremie..."

FIN

 **Thanks for reading, please feel free to review!**


End file.
